Shadows of the Past
by TheOriginalTale
Summary: With the monsters now free from the binds of the Underground, negotiations for the humans seem to be going well, until old secrets are uncovered. Will Asgore be able to deal with the growing mistrust between the humans and monsters? Or will he find himself being thrown into yet another war?
1. The Beginning

**_AUTHORS NOTE_**

**This is a story that follows Asgore as he fights for monster rights, and negotiates with the humans after the barrier has been broken, starting with a week after the event. In this story, Mount Ebott is in what is modern-day Canada. I'm just wanting to say that sometimes the story moves back to past events, that are NOT canon, particularly events that occurred before the Great War, and the manner in which the war unfolds. This is merely my own interpretation of what has happened. Here are some name that will pop up so you won't get confused. If you don't want to see these names and want to simply read the story and find out for yourself, stop reading here.**

**Captain Terrowin: Captain of the Royal Guard before Undyne.**

**General Merek: Highest ranked officer in the monster's military.**

**King Berinon: The human king at the time of the war.**

**Prime Minister Matthias Hemmingway: The current prime minister of Canada, and the one performing negotiations with Asgore.**

Asgore took a deep breath, staring at the door to the old hall where he was about to meet with Prime Minister Matthias Hemmingway. Everything had escalated so quickly in the days since the monsters had left the Underground. It had taken all of Frisk's determination to even get the meeting set in the first place.

At first Hemmingway was ready to discount the whole thing as some outlandish fairy tale. Frisk after all, was still a child. Yet, when two hikers that had spotted the camp came by with the same story, he seemed more inclined to listen to Frisk. Even still, it took hours of persistence before he could finally agree. Even for a child, Frisk had been seemed a lot more determined and genuine than most other human ambassadors, and they were just a child! Frisk had managed to convince Minister Hemmingway to agree to speak with King Asgore over the phone, and the two agreed to meet at an old meeting hall that had been marked as a popular tourist attraction.

It was the only building from the ancient empire that had once stood here that was still standing, so it seemed suitable for such a meeting. The King made a glance to his left at Lady Toriel, who wore the crown she had not warn in over two hundred years. The pair had agreed that it would be easier if there were two monarchs advocating for the monsters, though Toriel had made it quite clear she was only returning to the throne as a political figure. With Frisk on his right, and Undyne behind acting as security (Upon her own impressive display of persistence to the King), he reached for the doors, pushing them open.

Inside, Prime Minister Hemmingway straightened his tie, and sat up straight. Standing behind him on either side were two members of the local Ebott City police force. Though he had insisted they weren't necessary, his secretary had demanded that they accompany him in case it was an assassination attempt. Matthias portrayed a clean, shaven face, with brownish-black hair that he had in a classic slick politician style.

His gaze flicked to the door as they were pushed open. He tried not to let his jaw drop as King Asgore walked into the hall, accompanied by another monster that looked similar to himself. He also noticed some sort of fish-lady dressed in armor and holding a blue spear in one hand, and then of course the child, Frisk who claimed they were the acting ambassador. Admittedly, he had thought that it was still a joke, and he couldn't find the words to describe what emotions he felt upon seeing them. He managed to keep his composure as the two monarchs sat across from him, Frisk joining them. Undyne took a step back, standing at attention with an unwavering gaze. King Asgore was the first to break the short silence.

"You must be Prime Minister Matthias Hemmingway, correct?" The question snapped Matthias out of his thoughts as he cleared his throat.

"That is correct. And you must be King Asgore." He dipped his head ever so slightly as a show of respect. "If you don't mind my asking, who are the others that are joining us today?" Asgore returned the nod to Matthias before responding.

"Well, you've already met Ambassador Frisk. On my left is Lady Toriel Dreemurr, and behind me is Undyne, captain of the Royal Guard." Matthias nodded slowly.

"I see. Well, it's a pleasure to meet the three of you at least." The group hardly knew where to start. Neither party had ever put much thought into how this discussion would begin. King Asgore's deep voice cut through the thin silence.

"Well…where shall we begin?"

Matthias folded his hands on the table in front of him. "Why not we start with your history? I'm frankly curious as to how an entire kingdom living under a mountain went unnoticed for centuries."

Asgore straightened slightly. "I suppose this is reasonable. Though I should mention Prime Minister, that we weren't always forgotten. There was a time when we lived among humans peacefully, on the surface."

Matthias folded his hands on the table in front of him. "You say there 'was' a time. Could you…elaborate?" Asgore sighed. He had never expected that the war would come up in discussion so soon, though at the same time, it was inevitable.

"There was…a war." Now it was Matthias's turn to grow slightly more rigid. Undyne took note that one of the officers had moved a hand an inch closer to his sidearm at the news. Toriel had also noticed the small movements and grew slightly more rigid herself.

"I…I see…" Matthias began, choosing his words carefully. "You'll forgive me but I don't recall ever coming across a war between Canada and monsters." Asgore shook his head.

"I wouldn't expect you to. Since it's been brought up though, you may as well know what happened." Matthias could sense a story brewing, but found himself intrigued to know more.

"This would be nice to know, yes." Asgore's face turned from a neutral seriousness, to a darkened grim look.

"It all began with what was a simple accident, and a rumor. A rumor that spiraled out of control, and nearly marked the end of our kind. I can still remember the day I first heard of it all…"

**_SEVERAL CENTURIES AGO..._**

The sun gleamed through the door leading to the throne room. King Asgore sat, proud upon his throne with Lady Toriel seated at his side. The day was one of pure beauty. Birds were singing in the trees, flowers were blooming in the gardens outside, yet the beautiful day would also mark a day that would change the lives of an entire kingdom forever.

The silence was shattered as the door to the throne room swung wide, and Captain Terrowin of the Royal Guard marched in, bowing in respect to the two monarchs before reporting.

"King Berinon, leader of the Roneian Empire is requesting an audience with his majesty, King Asgore Dreemurr." Asgore and Toriel looked over to each other, exchanging looks of surprise. King Berinon was a good friend of the empire, though he hardly ever visited, especially without warning. Looking back to the Fox, Asgore nodded firmly.

"Send him in Captain." With another bow, Captain Terrowin departed, leaving Asgore to ponder what on Earth would drag Berinon all the way out here. None of their trade deals had expired, was there trouble? He looked up again as the King himself entered. He didn't look pleased to see Asgore. Terrowin followed Berinon in, walking over to stand next to Asgore, as was customary when visitors were present. Asgore smiled warmly.

"Welcome King Berinon! It's been some time. What might I ask brings you before us today?" King Berinon didn't return the smile.

"King Asgore, as much as I wish this was just a friendly visit, we both know that it is the opposite. Can you and I speak somewhere…alone?" Asgore was deeply troubled by the tone the King set. He exchanged another glance with Toriel before standing.

"Of course." Captain Terrowin followed the two Kings over to a door leading to an adjoining room. Asgore left the door unlocked, though closed it, keeping Terrowin on the outside so the two could speak privately. Asgore cleared old maps and other documents off of the desk, setting them on a chest nearby before sitting down across from Berinon.

"What's troubling you? You look stressed." King Berinon had a lowered voice as he began.

"There's been an…'incident'. Apparently a monster from your kingdom strayed too far outside the borders. This monster had an…encounter…with a human not far from a village on the outskirts of my empire. Witnesses claim they saw the monster absorb the human soul and become something…different. Something straight from hell they described it as. There are rumors going around that this monster has the power enough to rival the Gods."

Asgore was understanding more and more of why the king was here each passing minute, but at the same time he couldn't help but feel more confused.

"I see…that's…definitely news to me." King Berinon looked mistrusting.

"Are you sure you're not aware of this monster? Some of my advisers are going so far as to suggest that you planned for this to happen. As an attempt to seize power of my empire." Asgore growled, immediately becoming defensive.

"Berinon, you've known me for years. Trade is going smoothly between our two countries, and we've had no reason to be on each other bad side. Why do you think I would risk all of this? You of all people should know allies are hard to come by in this world." Berinon nodded, meeting Asgore's eyes coldly.

"I understand this…but you must also understand that you're the only monster kingdom currently in the continent. And considering a monster came from your borders and has turned into a beast…you need to see that I want to ensure the safety of my people." Asgore nodded, somewhat thoughtful.

"Tell you what…I'll look into the matter personally. If I find anything as to why this monster did what he, or she, did, or what they plan to do next, I'll let you know immediately. That's really all I can do for now." Berinon still looked unsatisfied, but seemed to get the picture that there really wouldn't be any better answer.

"Very well. I suppose I should be making my leave." He stood up, nodding gruffly at Asgore. "A pleasure as always King Asgore, let us hope we can meet on more friendly terms in the future." Asgore nodded, following King Berinon out.

"Indeed, King Berinon…indeed." Berinon saw himself out and Asgore dismissed Captain Terrowin to resume his normal duties. Toriel took note of Asgore's mildly agitated yet thoughtful look as he sat back in his throne.

"What did King Berinon want, Gorey?" King Asriel scratched his chin, stuck in thought.

"Apparently there's been an incident regarding a monster absorbing a human soul…something about that monster becoming very powerful…he wanted to see if I had anything to do with it." Toriel now looked concerned.

"Well, has the matter been resolved? He didn't exactly seem very pleased when he left…" Asgore shook his head.

"No, no it isn't…though I hope we can manage to get it resolved before this spirals out of control."

**_PRESENT DAY_**

Prime Minister Hemmingway continued listening intently, putting his folded hands to his chin as he nodded slightly. Asgore continued speaking.

"Well as you can imagine, things escalated quicker than we could possibly anticipate. The rumors about this monster began to grow, and unfortunately since the monster was inside of Canada's, or rather at the time the Roneian Empire's territory, there wasn't much we could do from our end. Just two weeks later, the monster was killed by a group of angry villagers. Now of course we didn't find this out until later. Apparently King Berinon began making preparations for war shortly after. We were never aware of what was happening, as it had never been passed along how dire the situation was. We only began to grow concerned about the prospect of war a month before it happened…"

**_CENTURIES AGO…_**

Asgore was woken by the sound of a distant commotion outside. Being careful not to rouse Toriel, he slowly climbed out of bed, dressing in the royal robes and decided to wear his suit of armour beneath. The commotion didn't sound pleasant, and with the developments, it was good to be prepared. He walked through the halls, tracking down the noise, making his way outside towards the courtyard gardens. He could see several figures, one of them Captain Terrowin, and with him appeared to be two other members of the Royal Guard. He could just barely make out the end of their conversation as he approached. It appeared to be Terrowin that was speaking.

"…don't CARE if he's asleep! King Asgore needs to know of this immediately!"

Asgore decided to enter the conversation. "What do I need to know about?" The three jumped, apparently having been oblivious to his approach. The trio quickly saluted, and Asgore noticed Terrowin holding an arrow in one hand.

"Sire! This sentry claims he saw a figure shoot this arrow over the wall. It has a note addressed to you. He suspects it was a human that shot the arrow." Asgore took the arrow from Terrowin, looking it over before looking up at the sentry.

"Was it aimed at anything in particular?"

The sentry quickly shook his head. "No, your highness. It was a gentle lob right over the wall. It landed in the garden." Asgore nodded, sliding the note off the point of the arrow to read it. The paper crinkled as his grip tightened.

"King Asgore, due to circumstances around a certain 'incident' that has been discussed, we are hereby severing all trade routes with you, and there will be no more political negotiations. Do not try to change my mind. King Berinon." Terrowin noticed the increasing distress on Asgore's face. Suddenly, Asgore barked an order.

"You two, back to your posts. Captain, make sure all sentries are on high alert. I also need you to run a message to General Merek."

Terrowin was startled as the two sentries immediately ran back to their posts. "Uh, sire?"

Asgore didn't wait for him to ask what was wrong, but gave him the message.

"Tell him to mobilize the army. Have him sent units to every city and village in the kingdom. Then I want you to work with him on setting up defenses in the capital and other larger cities close by." Terrowin sounded shocked.

"O-Of course, your highness! If I may ask, what's going on?!" Asgore had turned away and was beginning to walk back inside, though spoke over his shoulder.

"I don't know. For all our sakes, I pray I'm overreacting."


	2. A Burning Kingdom

Asgore trailed off, and had hardly noticed he had stopped speaking. Prime Minister Matthias Hemmingway found himself leaning forward ever slightly. Frisk reached over and gave Asgore a pat on the shoulder. They knew better than most that Asgore found it difficult to discuss the past, for a variety of reasons. Soon, Asgore continued.

"As it turns out, I didn't overreact. In fact, I should have done a lot more than what I did."

**_SEVERAL CENTURIES AGO..._**

Asgore leaned forward, deep in thought from the throne. Toriel made probably the forty-seventh concerned glance over to her husband that day. The past month had been emotionally tiring for him as he had scrambled to make sure the villages and cities would be as safe as possible for the time being. Captain Terrowin stood rigid at Asgore's left side. The Captain of the Royal Guard had seldom left the king's side since delivering the message to General Merek, telling him to mobilize.

Asgore looked up sharply and Terrowin put one hand on the hilt of his sword as they heard footsteps rapidly approaching. He immediately relaxed when he saw another monster burst into the throne room. The monster was scratched, bruised, and looked exhausted. Asgore sat up straight as the monster immediately broke out in a massive frenzy of words.

"The humans attacked us sire! The village of Donon has been burned to the ground! " Toriel gasped in horror, bringing a hand up to cover her mouth. Asgore's heart hit the floor as he leaned forward, trying to suppress the dizzy feeling. Toriel, trying to hold back her own fears, managed to stand from the throne and walked down to the monster, kneeling down by her and did her best to comfort the monster who was clearly in shock.

When the monster had calmed down, Toriel stood and Asgore asked somewhat hoarsely.

"How many were captured?"

The monster managed to squeak in response. "N-Nobody was captured…"

Asgore, still with a glimmer of hope responded. "Well, how many escaped?"

The monster looked like she was about to break down entirely. "Nobody…escaped…" Asgore's soul instantly felt weak. All those monsters…gone…just like that. As Toriel helped the monster to a spare room where she could rest, Terrowin looked down at Asgore.

"Orders, sire?"

Asgore growled, the hurt and anger of the betrayal flowing through him.

"Send a message to General Merek and the defending armies. Maximum alert. Prepare to fight to the last. We…We…are at war.

**_PRESENT DAY_**

"Some call it a war. There are others that would call it more like a slaughter. Or an attempted genocide. The humans took village after village, city after city. Oftentimes multiple within a day. The armies defending them didn't stand a chance, and each village was burned to the ground. Every monster turned to dust."

Matthias could tell Asgore was getting more agitated, though the king was keeping himself calm with some assistance from Frisk.

"Within four days they had swept through over half the kingdom. Thankfully, we had the luxury that a few very select monsters could fly back then. Their service was invaluable. Without them, we would have been too late, and I would not have been standing here today."

**_THE FATEFUL DAY_**

Asgore stood, pacing back and forth in the throne room. He hated sitting around, and waiting for news on the war. He was desperate for something to change, but nothing they tried worked. Suddenly, Captain Terrowin burst into the room, sword drawn. Several other members of the royal guard, along with soldiers from the general military joined him. He motioned to Asgore and Toriel.

"King Asgore, Lady Toriel, for your safety, I need both of you to come with me at once." Toriel was the first to speak.

"Captain, what on Earth for? The humans surely aren't that close, are they?"

Terrowin had a look of unease. "That's what we thought. However, one of our reconnaissance units flew up high and spotted the human armies. They've split up into three groups, and two of them are moving to flank the city. We predict the capital will be surrounded by nightfall. With all do respect, we need to leave. Now." Asgore walked with Toriel towards the captain, the members of the guard forming a protective circle around the monarchs.

"Captain, what about the Royal Scientists? I order that they be evacuated as well." Terrowin focused on the route he had already set up as he led the group out of the castle, and along the back alleys of the city.

"I've already made arrangements for Dr. Gaster and the other scientists to meet up with us at a rendezvous point. The civilian population is also being evacuated as we speak. We plan to meet at the base of Mount Ebott." Asgore nodded grimly. He was glad he had made Terrowin captain of the Guard. While he wasn't the strongest of fighters, he had the ability to think of every angle. If there was a quick solution that was needed, he would find it. Asgore cast one last glance back at the capital as they were herded through one of the smaller city gates and across the small field, into the forest beyond.

Here progress was greatly slowed due to the plantation, and there was even one close call with a human patrol, but they had ducked out of sight just in time.

As the sun slowly fell below the horizon, a loud boom could be heard in the distance, signalling that the siege on the capital had begun. Terrowin followed Asgore's look as the group paused.

"…General Merek insisted on staying behind to defend the capital…the armies that are with him were there voluntarily. Each of them are prepared to die rather than let the humans take the capital. They won't go down without a fight." Asgore sighed and closed his eyes, looking down.

"May the lives of General Merek and the rest of the men with him not be forgotten. Their sacrifice will buy us time to meet up with whoever is left. Hopefully, we will be able to spare more fatalities in this terrible war." Toriel put a hand comfortingly on Asgore's shoulder before the group began to move on into the darkness.

It was two days before they finally reached the base of Mount Ebott. Sure enough, a tiny emergency camp had been set up. Asgore was shocked by how few people there were left in the kingdom. He could see Dr. Gaster off at one end, appearing to be studying something. Asgore decided not to disturb him. He was just pleased that as many people as possible were safe.

That night the group could see from their little vantage point a fierce orange glow in the distance. The capital, being lit ablaze. The sobs of several people could be heard from behind him as Asgore gazed into what had once been their home. He finally turned away from the awful sight, addressing his people directly.

"We are still not safe here! As much as it pains me to say…this war is all but lost. I want every monster here to retreat into the safety of the mountain. We will find a way to rebuild. We will find a way to claim what was once ours. But to do this, we need to live to fight another day. Ask a member of the royal guard if you need assistance with monsters that may be wounded. Don't stray too far into the caverns, we don't know what lays under the mountain, if anything at all."

Reassured by their King that one day things would turn around, the monsters began to file into the mountain King Asgore stood at the mouth, though he himself did not enter. Toriel stood by him, also helping with the guard to provide aid to those who might be wounded, or unable to move much further on their own. Captain Terrowin stood by to supervise with Asgore. He sounded urgent as he spoke.

"Sire, yourself and Lady Toriel really should go inside where it's safer…the humans could be upon us at any moment." Asgore looked him dead in the eyes.

"I will not retreat until I know that every last monster will be safe."

The retreat was slow, but at last the last of the monsters entered. Asgore and Toriel made their walk into the tunnels, and Terrowin, taking one final glance down at the forest below, followed them into the cavern."

Though sleep did not come easy, it did eventually overcome the exhausted king. He was woken by Terrowin gently shaking him awake. He grunted as he looked around before slowly standing. Terrowin looked apologetic…but there was great fear in his eyes. It was unusual for him to betray his emotions.

"I apologize for waking you, Sire…but there's something you must see at once." Asgore only nodded meekly as he stood, following him to a small crowd that had gathered near the mouth of the cave, murmuring fearfully. Asgore froze as he approached. It seemed as if some wall had fallen across the exit of the cave. He noticed Dr. Gaster already at the strange wall. He approached the scientist.

"What is it Dr. Gaster?" Gaster looked thoughtful.

"It appears to be a barrier created using pure magic. I suspect it came from human wizards overnight. Clearly they thought driving us from our homes wasn't enough. Don't even try to break through it, it's much too strong." To demonstrate, he put a hand on the barrier, then immediately withdrew it with a grunt of pain, as if he had been burned by a hot pan. Terrowin got a look of determination on his face.

"Like HELL we can't break through it." He took a step back and took a running start. However as he collided with the barrier he was thrown back, letting out a yelp of pain as he slammed into the ground. The small crowd let out mixed reactions from small murmurs, to startled cries. One of the members of the guard helped a now dazed Terrowin stand. Asgore spoke quietly to himself.

"This…this was the only way in or out…we're trapped here…" He then turned to once more address what subjects he had left.

"I think it's clear that we will be…staying here for some time. Please don't have fear. Under here, we will rebuild. But I assure you we will not be trapped forever. We WILL find a way out in the end. It might take months. Might even take several years. But, we WILL find a way." Though the speech wasn't exactly reassuring, it was the best they would get. The crowd began to disperse as Asgore approached Terrowin.

"With General Merek presumed dead…that leaves you highest ranking officer. I want you to arrange some members of the 5th army and begin explorations. If we're going to be here for a while, we'll need to know what lies further into the mountains. Might be a good idea to take Gerson with you, he's got some experience with this sort of thing. Terrowin nodded, having recovered from his little incident.

"Of course, sire. I'll begin at once." He immediately headed off to round up volunteers. Asgore looked over with great disgust at the barrier, before following him further into the Underground.


	3. Peace At Last

"There you have it." Asgore folded his hands as he met Matthias's gaze as he finished his story.

"We've been living under that mountain for over three hundred years. The barrier fell eight days ago. Once we realized, we immediately packed up and moved out." Matthias looked thoughtful, nodding slowly.

"That's…quite a lot to take in. I have two questions though. For one, where are you and the rest of the monsters staying? I'm also curious as to how you got through the barrier? You make it sound like it was impossible to break through." Matthias noticed that Frisk shifted slightly as he asked about the barrier, though Asgore seemed mystified.

"Currently we're staying in a camp we've set up just outside of where the barrier used to be. As for the barrier…I honestly have no idea. I can't remember much of that day oddly enough." Frisk was the only one apart from another certain flower that knew exactly what had happened that day, but they were in no hurry to speak up about it. Matthias's tone lowered slightly.

"So…officially…we're at war." Asgore struggled to think of a response to the comment. Undyne met eyes with one of the officers, neither of them unsure what to think. Asgore finally found the words.

"I suppose, since a peace treaty was never signed…yes. Yes, we are still at war. However, I do not want war. Frankly, I feel like there's been enough needless bloodshed. All we want, is to live on the surface in peace." Matthias looked thoughtful, tapping a finger on the table as he processed this.

"You'll have to forgive me your highness…but, just how do I know this isn't just some act you're putting on?" Undyne had heard enough and she stepped forward.

"Listen here 'human'…I don't care WHO you are, but the fact that you are even SUGGESTING that King Asgore is anything less than truthful is—" She was cut off by both fierce glares from Asgore, and Toriel. Undyne mumbled a small apology before she returned to her previous stance.

"You'll have to excuse Captain Undyne…" Asgore began with a growl more aimed at Undyne, then at Matthias. "But, she hasn't exactly been given much reason to trust you humans. Frankly, I won't say I haven't had my doubts as well. The last time we interacted with a human with authority…it didn't exactly end well for us."

Matthias cleared his throat and nodded. "I understand the Captain's feelings of mistrust, and I can see how you all would feel that way. Allow me though to explain the situation that I am in. All I knew going into this meeting, was that an apparent kingdom of monsters had suddenly emerged, seemingly out of thin air on a mountain. I have no idea of what your intentions are, and the only one to represent you apart from yourselves, is a child. Now, I've just found out that your kingdom was at war with an empire that stood here, and has formed into this very country that I now govern, a war that was never officially ended. With all due respect, I haven't exactly seen much to show I should be trusting of you either."

Asgore was frustrated, yet understanding. He probably wouldn't be acting much differently if he was in Matthias's place.

"I understand your concerns. Allow me to answer your question, with a question. If we truly carried a grudge and wanted to wage war against humanity, would we not have already attacked? We've been living for just over a week on the surface, and apart from Frisk, humans had no knowledge of our presence until Frisk visited you. Magic clearly has been long forgotten against humans, and since we're in the middle of your country, it would be ideal to launch an attack as soon as possible. So if I truly wanted to wage further war, I would have done so the day we left the Underground. I certainly would not be here, trying to negotiate peace for the monsters."

Matthias could see the honesty in the King's eyes and closed his own in thought, before opening them again and laying his hands on the table.

"Alright…I believe you. It won't take long for the rest of humanity to discover you're here, I'm sure rumors are already spreading rapidly. It might be a good idea for you to introduce yourself to humans and, well tell them what you told me. That you don't want to fight, that you want to live peaceful lives. I can arrange for a press conference to be set up for this to occur. There, we can sign a peace treaty, proving to the nation, and the world that we can co-exist with each other."

A smile spread across Asgore's face as he relaxed. This time, it was Toriel's turn to speak.

"And what of the monsters currently living in the camp? Will they be allowed into Ebott City?" Matthias looked apologetically at the monarch.

"I'm sorry Lady Toriel, but for the time being I'm going to have to ask that you remain in your camp, and away from the cities or towns surrounding the mountain, until after the treaty has been signed. Once that is dealt with, we can begin discussing allowing monsters to roam more freely. Please understand that I do have to consider the safety of the civilians, and I'm sure that it would be quite unwise to allow monsters to integrate with the human society so quickly."

Toriel looked like she wanted to give another argument, but Asgore stopped her.

"Understood." He stood up from the table, Toriel joining him. He outstretched a hand towards Matthias. After a moment's hesitation, Matthias accepted the hearty handshake, and he too broke into a smile, as Asgore spoke.

"Let us work together, to ensure a bright future, where our two races can live together in harmony." Matthias could only nod respectfully, and the royal couple along with Undyne and Frisk, left him alone with the officers in the meeting hall. Outside, Asgore breathed out a huge sigh of relief.

"Well, that could have gone much worse I suppose…" Undyne was practically livid.

"The nerve of that guy…asking if you were faking it, telling us that we have to stay in some camp and away from the cities…" Toriel looked sympathetically to Undyne.

"You can not expect humans to welcome us with open arms. After all, he had a fair point. We emerge out of a mountain, having been forgotten for hundreds of years, and then he finds out that we were in an unfinished war. To some humans, that would be a nightmare come true." Asgore chuckled, almost nervously.

"I'm honestly surprised he took the information so well. Most humans would have very…different reactions I feel. You'll have to learn how to control your temper Undyne. Remember, we're trying to live in a world that has changed so much compared to when we last lived on the surface. It would help if you didn't snap at every human that you feel is speaking out of line." Undyne gritted her teeth, but managed to get the words out.

"Yes King Asgore…" Frisk found themselves trying not to smile at Undyne's reaction. It was amusing trying to see Undyne trying to stay calm, when it was well known how quick Undyne could be to physical force. They looked up to Asgore.

"So…what happens now?" Asgore sighed and looked up at the sky as they hiked up the trail that would lead them back to the camp.

"I suppose, all we can do is wait for Prime Minister Hemmingway to give word of when that press conference is. I…pray that there will be at least some humans that as willing to listen to us as he was." There were no more words said on the hour-long journey back to the monster's camp.

**_TWO DAYS LATER…_**

"We're live in 5…4…3…" The producer stopped, mouthing "Two…one…" before pointing to the newscaster who began speaking immediately.

"We begin today with a shocking statement coming from Prime Minister Matthias Hemmingway. Apparently, monsters do indeed exist, and there is a whole kingdom of them that has been living underneath Mount Ebott, in the province of British Columbia. It would also appear that this kingdom has been at war with the Roneian Empire, the empire that once stood, and has formed into what is Canada, today. In a closed door meeting, Prime Minister Hemmingway met with King Asgore Dreemurr, to organize a peace treaty. Today he has called for a press conference in Ebott City, two miles from the base of Mount Ebott. CTV News Reporter Mallory Klarkson is on the scene."

Mallory took a breath, doing a final adjustment on her hair before the cameraman signalled to her.

"Thank you Alex, I'm here today at the Ebott Meeting Hall, where we are mere moments away from meeting King Asgore Dreemurr of the monster kingdom…"

Behind the door Asgore paced back and for the restlessly, with Undyne and Toriel sitting nearby. Again, Undyne had insisted on joining them for security reasons. Asgore had never felt this anxious since the war had originally begun. Toriel was the first to speak, they could already hear Matthias Hemmingway's small speech from the podium.

"You need to stop worrying Asgore, you will wear yourself out too much to remember your speech at this rate." Asgore gave a small nod and stopped pacing, taking a deep breath as he stood by the door. He heard Matthias make the announcement outside, then the door was opened. He put on a face between stern, yet gentle as he walked through the door. The small crowd of news reporters and other witnesses burst into shocked murmurs as Asgore made his way up the steps to the podium where several microphones sat, poised and ready. He put his hands on the podium as cameras flashed in his face. He began only after the murmurs had finally stopped.

"People of the world…my name is King Asgore Dreemurr. I come before you today, to tell of our return to the surface. For nearly four hundred years we have been trapped. Imprisoned beneath Mount Ebott, in an unjust war, that should never have taken place. I want to start by saying that despite all that's happened, I do not carry a grudge. The people that made the fateful decision so long ago are long gone. Today's leaders, seem much wiser, and more willing to turn to peace than before." He glanced once at Matthias who stood to the left and slightly behind,.

"We are a peaceful race. We do not want war. I believe there has been enough unnecessary bloodshed as it is. I also do not want to rule over humans. I have made a vow only to rule over the people of my own kingdom, the other monsters that have escaped the Underground with myself. All we want, is to live amongst humans on the surface in peace. To those who may think that this is just a façade, I ask you this. Humans did not know of our presence. We had the upper hand from attacking within the small cities surrounding the mountain. If we truly wanted revenge on humanity, would we not have begun our invasion already? No. To the people that believe this, you are wrong. Today, I stand before you with a promise. A promise that we will work hard to bring about a time of peace between our two races. A promise that I will begin, by signing a peace treaty, right here, right now. A treaty to finally end the centuries of suffering we have endured. Thank you."

As Asgore stepped back from the podium the cameras began to flash. An elderly man, probably in his sixties appeared, holding a delicately rolled up piece of paper in his hands. Matthias nodded to him and he led the two leaders in front of the podium to a small table that had been set up. Asgore sat in one chair, Matthias in the other as the treaty was laid out with two pens placed down, one in front of each of them. Matthias read it over first, giving his signature at the very bottom before passing it over to Asgore. Silence fell entirely, and not even the cameras moved as Asgore read the treaty over. He took the pen, and wrote his signature down. The single act felt as though a massive weight was being lifted off of his shoulders. He stood up and accepted a handshake from Matthias, and the cameras exploded, capturing the moments when the century long war came to an end. Asgore then walked back to the podium to finish the conference.

"Let this day, mark the day that we bring about a new era! An era that sees the end of the centuries of violence, an era that sees the end of suffering! Let this be the era, that we show just how powerful the will to make peace can be!" Applause broke out now amongst the reporters. Asgore suddenly felt tired, and overwhelmed. He hardly noticed that he had been holding his breath as he wrote down his signature. Matthias declared the press conference to be over. Luckily for him, before the reporters could swamp Asgore with questions, he made a quick exit to the back room, where he was greeted with broad smiles from Undyne and Toriel. Toriel sighed.

"I believe that was long overdue…now the biggest problem would of course be integrating back into human society. We must remember that not nearly all humans will be as accepting as Prime Minister Hemmingway is." Asgore returned the smile.

"Let's not worry about such things yet. We've taken a big step forward today. The war, is officially over. Now we can worry about such things when we next speak with Matthias." He made his way towards the back exit where they would make their discrete departure, the pair following him.

"Let's bring the news to the rest of the monsters. I have a feeling they'll be quite happy with the developments."

**_MEANWHILE, SOMEWHERE ELSE…_**

The man spat out his coffee as he watched the treaty being signed. Seriously? How on Earth could Hemmingway trust those freaks? Had he forgotten about the old legend of the mountain? Had he forgotten of the missing persons cases taking place around that mountain? There's no way those monsters had nothing to do with it. At the rate they were going, they would surely be walking amongst humans in no time. They would be able to figure out their every strength. Every weakness. He stood up, nearly kicking the chair over as he paced around the small kitchen. What to do? There was no way he could go up against the majority of the monsters alone, and no doubt there weren't many others that would want to try.

What was the best way to break such a kingdom? Finding a way to banish them back to where they came from wouldn't be effective. If he managed to get it done, they would probably just come back like they did last time. Then, an idea occurred and a smile spread across his face. He walked to a drawer, pulling it open to reveal a small handgun. If you can't kill the lot…you would kill the leader. A kingdom in a new environment without a leader would surely send them plunging into chaos, and from there it would be easy to manipulate them into running back into their holes, and staying there for good. Yes…this was good. A king would fall, and in turn, he would save the human race.


	4. Invitation

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Apologies for not being active with the story the past couple days, I've been having to take time to consider the overall plot of the story. Speaking of which, this story might be getting a name change soon to more suit what I want it to be, so in case the story gets a random new title, you'll know why.**

The following week brought much excitement to the monsters. After word of their presence had been announced, humans had flocked from all over the province in curiosity to learn more. Some came with their families, which the monster children liked because it gave them someone new to play with for an hour or two. Some came though out of mistrust, and often left in a hurry. Sometimes more knowledgeable people came around. These came usually to learn more of the culture in which the monsters lived in, how they lived before, their history, everything. Then of course there was the ever persistence press companies constantly trying to find someone in authority who could speak to them. Sometimes Asgore found the time, more often than not though, Toriel and himself were wrapped up in meetings with Prime Minister Hemmingway.

It was a rather brisk Saturday morning when Asgore walked from a tent he stayed in slightly further up the mountain than the rest. As he wandered amongst the rest of the waking camp, he noticed Toriel speaking on the phone close by. When she saw him, she made her way quickly over to him.

"He actually just woke up it seems. Would you like to speak to him about it?" Asgore tipped his head on one side slightly, as Toriel listened to the response before handing him her phone.

"This is King Asgore…" He began, then immediately hurt Matthias's voice, and he sounded excited.

"Good morning King Asgore. I've got big news." Asgore paused. That could mean one of two things. Based on Matthias's tone though, he hoped it was good news.

"And this news is…?" Matthias answered the question with a question.

"How familiar are you with the United Nations?" Asgore scratched the back of his head.

"You'll have to inform me. We didn't have a 'United Nations' back when we were on the surface, and frankly we haven't found the time to study as how times have changed properly with the negotiations. Matthias on the other end racked his brain, trying to think of a brief, yet proper way to explain it.

"Well in short, it's an organization that was founded eighty-three years ago. Delegates and representatives from nearly every country in the world are a part of it, representing their own nations. We discuss various matters including wars, humanitarian issues, civil rights issues, but every year we host a General Assembly. This is where the leaders themselves are present, and give speeches as to how their countries have been faring, and so on. Small votes are decided here as well. I've been on the phone day and night trying to get you a seat in the Assembly, and I've just heard back from the Security General, you've been given a spot!" Even though it was an extremely simple version, Asgore still found it difficult to wrap his head around.

"This means?" Matthias stated it outright.

"You can attend this years General Assembly, to represent your kingdom! It'll likely be much easier to fight for rights for your kind there, rather than doing things the way we have been." It finally sunk in the significance of what Matthias was saying.

"That's fantastic! When is this taking place?"

"Two weeks from now. It's over in London, in the United Kingdom. I've made special arrangements so you will be able to make the trip alongside myself. It'll be easier than trying to arrange separate cars, flights, and so on. I'll contact you again when I've made the arrangements." Asgore smiled to himself.

"Of course. Good day, Prime Minister." With that, the King handed the phone back to Toriel and explained what he had been told. Toriel seemed quite happy with the news.

"Why, that is wonderful news! I can stay behind and take care of things here in your absence." Asgore seemed slightly reluctant.

"Will you be alright here? I don't know how long I'll be gone for…" Toriel rolled her eyes.

"Asgore, you should know better than anybody that I am more than capable of handling such things on my own. Oh, and I am INSISTING you bring Undyne with you. Do not forget that not everybody wants us here. People might try to stop you." Asgore began to protest, then imagined trying to talk Undyne out of joining him. Besides, Toriel had a very fair point.

"Very well, Undyne will accompany me." Toriel smiled.

"Well, let us begin our own preparations hmm?"

**_THAT AFTERNOON…_**

The newscaster continued speaking, something about protests in the US again. The man looked up to the small television set as the newscaster suddenly stopped speaking, being handed pieces of paper. After a moment, he spoke again.

"We interrupt this story with breaking news! Security General Phillip Reagan of the United Nations has made the announcement that a new delegate will be joining the United Nations at the upcoming General Assembly. King Asgore Dreemurr has been announced to have been accepted into the United Nations, thanks to Prime Minister Matthias Hemmingway. Already, people are beginning to criticize the actions of both the Prime Minister and the Security General, asking if we are being too open to a race that we know next to nothing about. King Asgore Dreemurr was unavailable for comment, but we did manage to catch Lady Toriel Dreemurr, who made a small statement." The shot switched to a small tape that had been recorded that afternoon. In it, Toriel was speaking to a reporter.

"We hope that we will be able to fight for rights for our kind at the United Nations, and in turn we hope that this will bring us one step closer to achieving the era of peace we are fighting so hard to obtain." The view returned to the newscaster.

"Some people are in agreement with Lady Toriel, and are hoping that talks at the United Nations will bring us closer to these monsters, and that as a result, we will be able to learn more about our new neighbors like their heritage…" As he continued, the man hardly noticed his fingers growing sore as he gripped the fork tighter. In fury he swept the plate off the table. It shattered as it struck the floor. Things were moving quickly, but he could hardly believe how naïve those humans were being. It was clear nothing was going to be done against these monsters. He walked to the drawer and took out the small handgun. He brought it to his room, and he pulled a suitcase from under the bed. Well, if nobody was going to do it, he'd have to do it himself. Next on the schedule, book an immediate plane ticket to London.

The next two weeks were filled with non-stop preparations as Asgore planned out exactly what he would say at the UN. Matthias helped him by discussing in private a particular that would be discussed. Before Asgore knew it, a federal car was by the camp, waiting to escort him to the airport. He remembered having his jaw nearly hit the ground as he saw the airplane. Truth be told, no monster, even him had ever seen one, and the sight fascinated it. Now, he looked out of the window at the clouds below him as they flew over the Atlantic Ocean. Matthias followed his eyes before speaking.

"Beautiful up here, isn't it?" Asgore smiled and nodded.

"Indeed, it is. While we did have monsters that had the ability to fly in the past, there were few, and most of them were killed off during the war. I can guarantee though none of them have ever been so high. I'm sure Dr. Alphys would be fascinated as to how such a machine works." Matthias chuckled.

"Well, maybe she should have a chat with one of the engineers that designed it. Who knows? Maybe with the joint knowledge we could make some pretty incredible things." Asgore nodded, seeming somewhat distracted. "Is something on your mind King Asgore?" Asgore sighed.

"Please, just call me Asgore. To tell you the truth, I'm somewhat…uncertain about all of this." Matthias looked away from the window to Asgore.

"Only if you call me Matthias. You shouldn't worry, the world leaders are often opening to nations willing to make peace, as you've clearly proven to want to do." Asgore shook his head.

"It's not just that, it's just…I'm worried about what the rest of the world thinks about it. Sure, a few humans that are in positions of power may accept us…but what about the billions of other humans on the Earth, and the millions within even your own country? Will they see it the same way?" Matthias sighed, folding his hands.

"To tell you the truth, no. There will always be some that will disagree with how us politicians see the world. But, over time you'll get used to it. Trust me, I know I did." There was a small argument that seemed to be escalating just beyond a door separating the hall leading to one of the plane's exits and the cockpit and the seating area where Matthias and Asgore were. The door opened and in burst both Undyne and an agent of the CSIS. Both of them sent simultaneously.

"The captain says we'll be landing within three hours." The two leaders stared at the pair briefly before Asgore nodded.

"Very well Undyne." Undyne nodded and huffed out of the room, the other agent soon following, leaving the two in peace. Matthias noticed a look on Asgore's face.

"She seems to really care about pleasing you. I can guarantee none of my agents would try nearly as hard as she does. In fact, I don't think I've ever seen her away from your side when you're not at the camp." Asgore sighed.

"It's complicated. In a way I'm sort of her mentor. I taught her everything she knows." Matthias looked curious.

"Would that duty not fall to the Captain of the Guard?" Asgore glanced out the window.

"Normally it would. But, there was…an accident. During construction of the Core, Captain Terrowin was caught up in a freak accident. He was on his way home and…a circuit exploded near where he was walking. Remember that at the time proper walkways were still being built, so it wasn't very wide. He fell into the Core and…well he was never seen again. We've assumed he's dead. Never found the body. About a month after this, Undyne came up to me and challenged me to a fight." The King broke into a warm chuckle as he remembered that day. "Never landed a hit on me, poor girl was crying by the end. I offered to train her, and she accepted. I taught her everything she knows about defense, strategy, though she tends to use brute strength more often than not. Soon, I made her Captain of the Guard. She's taken that job very seriously ever since." Matthias nodded, resting his chin on his hand.

"I never took you for one that would train someone to fight." Asgore's smile vanished and a grim tone replaced his previously bright one.

"Sometimes, you have to be able to learn how to fight. I know better than most that sooner or later, your life may depend on it." Seeing as he may have accidentally struck a nerve, Matthias looked back out the window, remaining silent for the final hours of the flight.


	5. DOWN!

Asgore took the rest of the trip to sleep, though it almost felt strange to be sleeping so high above the ground. He woke hours later to the feeling of massive rumbling in the plane. He sat bolt upright, then relaxed immediately when he saw they were screaming down a runway they had just touched down on. The plane slowed, then peeled off to a special gate.

Asgore stood up with Matthias. Matthias straightened his tie, while Asgore took a minute to make sure there was no dust caught in his robes. He adjusted the crown atop his head before proceeding to the door.

Immediately once the stairs had been wheeled up to the plane and the door opened, the press started to try and flood the walkway. It took a lot of effort from the police officers along the tarmac to keep the press back, as Undyne and other agents from the CSIS emerged first, with the Prime Minister and the King emerging a moment after. The two smiled, making an occasional wave at the press as they quickly made their way to the car, the door already open. Asgore climbed in first, Matthias sitting beside him in the back. Undyne climbed into the car behind theirs, and four policemen on motorbikes began to escort them. Two in the front, and two in the back.

"Quite a lot in terms of security, wouldn't you say?" Matthias was nonchalant in his response.

"It's nothing out of the ordinary. We've of course added extra security in our case because, well, you can guess why." Asgore nodded, looking out the window. The city of London was much more crowded and busier than the local town of Ebott was. In twenty minutes, he could see a larger, almost ceremonial looking building come into view. The convoy stopped in front, and one of the CSIS agents opened the back door of the car. Again, agents and police combined had to fight to try and keep the press from swarming Matthias and Asgore.

Undyne quickly joined Asgore by his side as they walked up the stairs into the building. Matthias led the way through the building to the massive auditorium where the General Assembly was taking place. Seeing the other agents waiting outside the doors, Undyne reluctantly went to join them by the doors as Matthias and Asgore entered.

Already most of the world leaders were present in the room, and Asgore straightened further as dozens of heads looked up, the conversing voices growing silent as attention turned to the King. On the flight Matthias and Asgore had already seen the seating arrangement. They walked down the steps past rows and rows of seats, before finding their own. In front of Matthias's seat, was a small name plaque that read "Matthias Hemmingway, Canada." Asgore took his seat beside him, his plaque reading, "King Asgore Dreemurr." There was no nation to follow it. The final delegates drifted into the room, and everybody took their seats. An older man who looked to be in his sixties looked at a piece of paper before speaking. His name read, "Philip Reagan, Security General."

"I would like to thank the leaders, and delegates of the modern world once more, to the eighty-fourth annual General Assembly. As many of you are aware by now, we will be having a new leader joining us today. I would like to welcome King Asgore Dreemurr, leader of the monster kingdom currently residing at the base of Mount Ebott, in British Columbia, Canada." There was small welcome applause, to which Asgore nodded with respect. Philip continued to speak after the noise had died down.

"I would like to open up today's agenda with a proposal by Prime Minister Matthias Hemmingway of Canada, regarding King Asgore's status in the world." He leaned back form the microphone, and Matthias looked down to his papers before beginning to speak himself.

"Thank you Security General. With re re-emergence of the monster kingdom, I feel like it is important to address where they stand in relation to other nations of the world. Based on what I have been told, and what historians looking into the matter have discovered, it is evident that at one time King Asgore was indeed the ruler of a proud nation. A nation that collapsed, in an unjust, and inhumane war, that served no purpose, and only lead to centuries of suffering, and sadness. King Asgore has proved that he does not carry a grudge against the human race with the signing of the Ebott Peace Treaty two and a half weeks ago. He has shown nothing but sincerity, and the will to want to strive for a bright future, in which monsters and humans, can live together in peace, and harmony." Matthias paused for a moment to collect read more notes before continuing.

"I feel like the monsters that have emerged, deserve to be compensated for all the unjust suffering they had been put through. I request that they be recognized as a modern-day nation, that will help in the fight for peace, in every extent of the word. In doing so, I propose that a portion of land be granted to the monsters within the border of Canada, as sovereign territory, for these monsters to rule, as their own nation, not governed by the laws of Canada, or any other human nation." Asgore looked over in shock. He had never expected that Matthias would suggest offering up land from his country to rule.

Murmurs broke out amongst the gathered delegates, and the Security General slammed a gavel down. The murmurs stopped as quickly as they had started, before speaking.

"Is there anything you wish to add to the proposal?" Matthias shook his head.

"Nothing." Philip looked around the room.

"All in favor of granting King Asgore Dreemurr, sovereign land surrounding Mount Ebott, and to recognize him as a sovereign nation, not governed by any state or power of the free world?" Asgore couldn't help but smile as over half the hands in the room were raised.

"All against?" All the hands in favor went down, and most of the remaining hands were raised, though a few countries chose to stay neutral. Philip nodded.

"Then it is settled. As of today, King Asgore and the kingdom he governs, will be recognized as its own nation. We will leave it between Prime Minister Matthias Hemmingway, and himself to arrange the territorial negotiations."

The rest of the meeting flower along as normal, several speeches being made, most about the conditions of how their countries were doing. It was several hours later before Asgore finally stood. While Matthias moved off to speak to individual delegates as he often did after such assemblies, Asgore made his leave.

Asgore found Undyne quickly after leaving the room, smiling as she joined him.

"Well, how did it go?" Undyne was curious to hear about the meeting. Asgore smiled, as if the political discussion had been a rush of fresh air for him.

"I believe it went fairly well, to be quite honest with you. I'll tell you more about it on the flight home. Humans can be quite interesting, especially when you put nearly two hundred of the world leaders into one room and have them debate and vote on various matters." That was all Undyne needed to know before she got bored. Seeing the look, Asgore chuckled. He spotted Matthias making his way towards him with his own entourage, and nodded to him. As they walked through the front doors, Matthias spoke to Asgore.

"I will admit King Asgore, that went much better than I thought it would. As for the sovereign territory agreed on, we can begin discussions for this on the flight back if you desire." Asgore nodded. "That sounds like a lovely idea."

The two leaders walked down the steps just outside of the meeting hall and down the cement pathway back to the curbside where Matthias's car was already waiting. A small crowd of various news organizations had formed, a good bunch of them wanting to speak to Matthias and Asgore, though some hung around to try in vain to get statements from the other delegates. Undyne looked around. She still hadn't shaken the odd feeling she felt. There was just something that wasn't right.

Then she saw it. A man in a dark blue hoodie with his hands in its pockets, trying to push through the small crowd of people. She narrowed her eyes at the man, particularly his pockets. He forced his way closer and closer. Undyne saw the threat much sooner than Asgore did. She suddenly yelled out.

"DOWN!" Time seemed to slow. The man broke through the reporters, nothing between him and Asgore. He pulled the handgun out of his pocket. Undyne dove forward to shove Asgore out of the way. The man pulled the trigger.


	6. The Spark

Asgore could feel his heart pounding in his ears as he struggled to push himself up from the concrete. His ears were ringing, and all he could hear was muffled screams. White hot pain shot through his right arm. He grimaced and grabbed at the painful spot with his left hand, feeling hot liquid. Pulling his hand away, he saw it was stained red with blood. He looked around, seeing people running left and right. Undyne lay on the ground close by. Asgore managed to pull himself over to her, turning her over. Blood had already begun to pool slowly around her, a hole in the chest plate of her armor. He looked over to the left, and saw a man in a blue hoodie laying lifeless on the ground. Then he heard his name being called. "…re…sgore…ASGORE!" Matthias shouted beside him. Asgore shook his head, the ringing ceasing. Matthias's guards had formed a protective circle around them as Matthias tried to look Asgore in the eye.

"Are you alright?!" He then noticed the blood coming from where the first bullet had grazed the King. Asgore was still more focused on Undyne.

"I'm fine. We need to get her medical attention. NOW!" Matthias was somewhat startled by the sudden shift in Asgore's tone.

"We'll take the car. You need attention too though." He put an arm under Asgore's shoulder, helping him up. Asgore groaned in pain, clutching the wound with his left hand, the blood coming through his fingers. Asgore saw the other guards taking Undyne's unconscious form and begin to carry her to a second car behind Matthias's. The Prime Minister pushed Asgore into the backseat, though he kept him down.

"Stay below the windows, there might be another shooter." Asgore nodded numbly. Matthias took a cloth he had tucked away in his back pocket and pressed it against Asgore's wound, causing another yelp of pain as he tried to stop the bleeding. Tires squealed as the convoy lurched forward. Matthias barked orders to the driver.

"Nearest hospital, immediately!" The driver didn't answer, but a second later the car peeled to the right down a back road. Asgore heard the driver radio to the second car in the convoy to alert medical teams of the situation. He took deep breaths, trying to calm himself. He still wasn't entirely sure of what had exactly happened. It had gone so quickly…his thoughts flashed back to Undyne, imagining her slowly turning to dust in the backseat of the car. Matthias tried to think of something to say to try and calm Asgore down, but found nothing. Finally, they pulled up to the hospital.

The two cars containing Undyne and Asgore split off from the convoy, pulling to a sudden stop right in front of two side doors. Asgore watched as one of the agents motioned for them to stay put. He ran to the trunk, pulling out two assault rifles, tossing one to the other agent. They positioned themselves defensively by the car, before a third agent opened the door, ushering them out of the car.

Two doctors were already on scene ready to assist. The door was opened and two more officers flanked Matthias as he helped Asgore, still holding the cloth, towards one of the doctors who quickly ushered them inside. Here they paused briefly to let the stretcher through. Asgore briefly caught Undyne, with an oxygen mask being placed on her face. The doctor shouted orders and they turned down a separate hallway. Asgore finally found the words to speak.

"Will she…" The first doctor answered, not needing to hear the rest of the question.

"They'll do what they can. Right now, though, we should focus on yourself." Matthias followed the doctor and Asgore to another white room, where Matthias waited outside. The doctor quickly got to work, tenderly removing the cloth and examining the wound, which by now was not bleeding nearly as much. He quickly took a large bandage, starting to wrap it around Asgore's arm.

"The bullet seems to only have grazed you. It'll need stitches, but with time it will heal on its own." Asgore nodded bleakly, wincing as the bandage was tightened on his arm. The doctor then added on.

"I'll…try to find out more on your companions' condition." Asgore looked up.

"I…thank you." As the doctor left, Matthias walked into the room.

"You holding up alright?" Asgore put on a cold, more serious face.

"I'll live. What even happened? It was so fast I couldn't tell." Matthias sat in a chair, and Asgore noticed he still had a spot of his blood on Matthias's shirt cuff.

"From what I saw, a man tried to shoot you. He fired two shots. Captain Undyne managed to push you away, which is why one of the shots only grazed you. But…she took the other one directly. One of the CSIS officers shot the man. His gun went off right by your ear while you were falling, which would explain why you seemed so dazed. As for the man, I don't know if he's dead or alive."

Asgore nodded, trying to comprehend. He knew humans would be against him, especially when word got out he was going to the United Nations, but he never expected someone would go so far as to try and kill him. His lack of thought for security may very well have cost Undyne her life. He jumped as Matthias's phone began ringing. He took one look and handed it to Asgore, who answered.

"…Hello?" Toriel's voice sounded a mixture of relieved, terrified, and even slightly angry.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" Asgore winced as she yelled in his ear, trying not to pull it away. "I've been calling everybody trying to find out what's going on! It's all over the news! Are you okay?! PLEASE tell me you're okay!" Asgore smiled softly. Toriel kept on saying she didn't care for him, but yet, here was that motherly instinct of hers kicking in as always.

"Tori, please calm down. Yes, I'm fine. The shot grazed me. They said I'll be fine. Undyne though…" Toriel lowered her voice.

"…Undyne…?" Asgore sighed.

"It's not looking good. She's alive, but I don't know if she'll make it. It looked critical when I last saw her. She took the shot meant for me directly." Toriel on the other end was getting dizzy and she had to sit down.

"Oh…no…" Asgore tried to find words.

"We might be here for a while depending on Undyne's condition. I promise I'll get in touch with any updates we have." Toriel still didn't sound convinced.

"Please…just stay safe…" She ended the call herself. Asgore reluctantly passed the phone back to her. During the next four hours, security was tightened up everywhere around the hospital. Nobody was allowed in, or out. The doctor had returned and cleaned, then stitched up Asgore's wound, saying it would be fully healed within a month or two. All the while though, they had no word on Undyne. The sun had fully set before a nurse finally gave them word.

"It was bad. The bullet had exploded because of the armor she was wearing, and she had bullet fragments in several of her vitals. However…the hole in the armor was right where her heart is. It saved her life in fact. She'll take time, but she'll make a full recovery."

Asgore let out a huge sigh of relief, putting his head in his hands. Matthias was already getting on the phone to pass the news on to Toriel. That same day, they discovered that the man that shot at them had been killed on site by the CSIS. Undyne woke up the next day, and was understandably quite 'pissed off' as she put it at being taken down so easily. She was cleared for travel only two weeks later. Only then did Asgore begin the journey home. This time the convoy took several back ways, and absolutely no notice to the press was given, allowing them to reach the plane without being noticed. Asgore barely said a word for the entirety of the time since the shooting.

"Who was he?" Matthias looked up from final papers he was looking over.

"I'm sorry?"

"The shooter. Who was he?" Matthias tried to recall what had been said to him by the CSIS.

"We don't know yet. He doesn't have any immediate family it would seem, wasn't aligned with any organizations that we know of. Law enforcement said that they would alert us as soon as they knew." Asgore nodded ever slightly, seemingly distracted.

"Don't worry about it. It happened, he's dead, it's over." Asgore closed his eyes in thought.

"Mmm…" He then turned to the table. "You said you wanted to take a look at what sovereign land would become the new kingdom, correct?" Matthias, though surprised at the sudden change in subject, was not going to complain. He took a map from close by and laid it on the table.

"Alright. So, here's Mount Ebott…" He pointed with a pen on the map. "I feel like we should base it around the mountain, seeing as this area kind of has been your home for a while, you even said so yourself this mountain was within your borders before the war." Asgore nodded, drawing an imaginary line around the mountain.

"How about this area? 50 miles out surrounding the mountain. Large enough to be significant, but small enough that it doesn't look like an invasion." Matthias looked thoughtful.

"Yes, this can work…it will of course take some time before this will be sorted, at least a year I would think. We'll work it out as we go, yeah?" Asgore leaned back.

"Sounds like a plan." He looked back to the window. Matthias first marked the proposed circle for future discussion before sighing.

"Look, attempted assassinations don't happen to nearly everybody. I get it if you're feeling paranoid—"

"It's not that." Asgore cut him off. "I just…feel like there's something amiss…like there's some larger idea behind the shooting…if he was going to try and kill me, why not do it in the weeks leading up to the Assembly? It's not as if I'm guarded…why wait until such an important meeting before making the attempt? It just doesn't make sense. Why do I feel like it was almost like...a spark, leading to something...more?" Matthias didn't have an answer. After more thought, Asgore found himself drifting off to sleep.


	7. Buried Secrets

The next four days saw a massive increase in security for Asgore, as the royal guard made sure there were eyes around the clock on the King after the close call in London. The press, being the press, wanted to get any possible detail they could. Despite their attempts, Asgore was for the most part unwilling to give statements, recognizing how delicate the situation was. Often he would hand them to Mettaton, or sometimes even Papyrus who were both more than happy to provide distractions for the media.

Asgore could tell his wound was already improving. Undyne was already beginning to feel better as well, or at least so she said. In reality, she was still under what some might consider to be house arrest, or more like tent arrest as the king tried to make sure she didn't make large movements to let the wound heal. Matthias had even arranged for the best doctor in the region to make daily visits to make sure Undyne was healing properly. This was a welcome relief, as it took one of Asgore's worries off his mind.

It was just past mid-day, and Asgore was looking over notes he had made during his time in the United Nations. He looked up as he heard one of the members arguing with someone out at the front of the camp. He at first disregarded this, but after another 10 minutes and no sign of it dying down, he went out to investigate. Hs sighed, hiding his arm in a sling beneath the royal robes in case it was more members of the press.

"What's going on here?" The King inquired as he approached the front. The guard snapped to attention at Asgore's voice before moving aside to reveal Matthias, looking quite crossed.

"Your highness, this man has been claiming he needs to speak with you. I've been telling him you wanted nobody to disturb you, but he's quite…'resilient.'" Asgore could feel a headache coming on.

"It's fine, I know him. Now for God's sakes, let him in." The guard looked reluctant, but nodded. Matthias followed Asgore back into the camp.

"Apologies for all that…I've been telling the guards not to let anybody in under any circumstances for the time being until I'm in a little better shape." Matthias sighed, tugging on his coat.

"No apologies necessary. It's understandable considering what happened at the UN. Speaking of which, how are you and Undyne holding up?" Asgore decided to be honest.

"I'm healing fine, though Undyne wants to do everything except lay around. Doctor says that while she'll take another month before she can resume full duties, she'll be able to move around a bit more regularly by the end of the week. You said you needed to speak to me? You could have just called you know…" Matthias's face turned grim, worrying Asgore.

"I'm aware but…I thought it would be better to tell you in person. They identified the shooter." Asgore tensed up, freezing before clearing his throat.

"I see…let's go to my tent, we can talk there." He led them across the camp, Matthias getting some curious looks from the monsters that had never seen him before. Asgore pushed aside the tent flap, letting Matthias in first and seating in one of the small chairs across from the small table Asgore had set up at one corner. Asgore seated across from him. Matthias began to deliver the news.

"We don't know what his name was, there's no record of that. However, using some newer facial recognition software, they found out that he was apparently the brother of a child that went missing." Asgore nodded slowly.

"And this child is of interest because…" Matthias continued.

"His brother was last seen less than a mile from Mount Ebott." Asgore's heart skipped a beat. Matthias noticed Asgore tense up further, but he decided not to act on it.

"That child was the sixth child to go missing on or near the mountain. He's a part of what have been called the 'Ebott Disappearances.' Since a relative of the child attempted to murder you, authorities are going to be re-opening the cases, because they believe the attack was for more 'personal' reasons. I…hope you understand that this means authorities will need access to the Underground, including the castle grounds."

Asgore felt sick to the stomach. He struggled to find words to counter Matthias's, and several long seconds.

"Y-Y…Yes…I understand. The authorities will be able to have the access that they need…" Asgore struggled not to show how terrified he now was. Matthias hesitated before continuing.

"Is there anything you can tell me that would help with the investigation? You've been living under the mountain for so long after all…" Asgore immediately shook his head.

"No. No there is not." Matthias looked to the table before nodding.

"I see. Well then, Asgore, I will leave you to it. You should be getting a call from the head of the investigation later today." Asgore nodded, distracted.

"Of course, of course…good day…" Matthias looked once more over his shoulder before leaving. It was evident Asgore was hiding something. He said he didn't know anything about the missing children. Matthias had a slim idea though, that he knew quite a lot more than he was letting on.

The investigations began the following day. Police officers were combing every inch of the mountain, trying to search for anything that could be of note. Even a twig that might look out of place. It didn't take long before they began explorations of the Underground. Down below, the officers were exploring the corridors of Asgore's Castle. Nothing had been found of the children. Not even the slightest hint that there could have been one around.

Olivia brushed a lock of hair behind her head as she made her way just behind the chief investigator. As the chief ducked back into the throne room. Olivia caught a set of stairs out of the corner of her eye. She frowned. How on Earth did they miss that?

Curious she broke off and walked to the stairs, slowly climbing them down, further, and further. Here it was much darker, and Olivia had to pull out her flashlight to see better. She shone it around as she reached the bottom, going into another room. She stopped dead in her tracks, nearly dropping the flashlight from her shaking hand.

"C-CHIEF! YOU BETTER GET DOWN HERE!" Hearing the call, the Chief Investigator walked down the stairs, and covered his mouth as he saw what was in the room. He said with a shaky voice.

"C…Call it in to the Prime Minister…we've just found evidence that King Asgore Dreemurr knows what happened to the children." He took a forensics camera, taking a picture of the room before the two backed out of the room, moving urgently up the stairs.

**_THE FOLLOWING MORNING…_**

Asgore found himself waking up once more to the sound of the guard arguing with someone trying to get into the camp outside. Growling with mild frustration, he walked down quickly to investigate before the woke the whole mountainside. He saw Matthias already arguing with the guard again, though this time Matthias looked much more angry than he did yesterday. He only had to clear his throat before the guard turned and saw the look on his face. He glanced once more with a fierce glare at Matthias before letting him in. Before Asgore could get a word out, Matthias walked past him, heading for his tent.

"We need to talk. Now." Asgore quickly ran to catch up with him.

"What's going on? You realize what time it is right?" Asgore caught up, and allowed Matthias into the tent. The Prime Minister sat down, not explaining as Asgore took his place across from him. Matthias leaned over, opening up a small briefcase he had with him. He took a picture out and nearly slammed it down on the table in front of Asgore.

"This was taken in a room close to the throne room, in your castle in the Underground. Explain." Asgore didn't have to look at the picture of the six coffins that lay, open beneath the castle to know what it was. He tried to swallow the lump of dread he felt rising in his throat.

"Listen…you need to calm down…I can, I _will _explain." Matthias jumped in.

"You _better_ explain. You tell me that you want nothing but peace. That you don't carry a grudge. You then tell me that you don't know _anything_ about these missing children, yet here are six coffins, small enough for a child, laying in _your castle_! What do you want me to think about this?!" Asgore sighed solemnly.

"I…I know how bad this looks. I won't deny what you see either. Just…call a press conference. Please. Have the local police standing by there as well. I promise, that I will explain what you see there." Matthias narrowed his eyes at Asgore. Saying nothing, he packed the picture and sealed the case. On his way out, he barked back.

"10:30. You better be there." Asgore couldn't respond before Matthias was gone. Asgore put his head in his hands, tears beginning to run down his cheeks, the guilt coming crashing down.


	8. Rising Storm

The newscaster cleared his throat, trying to put on a more emotionless face as he began to speak.

"Locals are expressing outrage tonight, after a surprise press conference called by Prime Minister Matthias Hemmingway, saw King Asgore Dreemurr claim that he murdered six children, the same six children that went missing from Mount Ebott, some as far as a hundred and sixty years ago. King Dreemurr did not accept questions, but was arrested immediately following the conference, and showed no resistance. His trial is supposed to begin today, and with the news, several locals from the town of Ebott, as well as citizens all over the country are expressing, the want for justice for the six children."

"Do you swear to tell the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you God?" Asgore looked at the bailiff, one hand on the Bible, the other in the air. He nodded.

"I do." Upon Asgore and the prosecution being sworn in, Asgore took his seat in the courtroom. He had insisted that he would not need an attorney. The judge looked down at Asgore.

"King Asgore Dreemurr, you are here today, with the charge of the murder of six human children, how do you plead?" Asgore spoke clear and firm.

"Guilty." Witnesses in the courtroom looked at each other. No monsters had been allowed to attend, not even Toriel. The lawyer, Jenna Bennington, rose and spoke clear, after receiving the nod from the judge to proceed.

"I would like to call the defendant, Asgore Dreemurr to the stand." Asgore rose and walked up to the podium. Jenna took a picture, and held it up for Asgore to see.

"This picture was taken in a room inside your castle Mr. Dreemurr. Can you describe to the witnesses what is in the picture?" Asgore nodded.

"It's a picture of six coffins, all designed for children." Murmurs broke out amongst the jury and the witnesses. The judge slammed his gavel down, silencing them. Jenna continued.

"Can you explain what was the purpose of the coffins?" Asgore thought it was self-explanatory, but he continued.

"It was to store the bodies of the six children after they had been killed." Jenna nodded and paused before continuing.

"What was your motive for committing the murders?" Asgore thought of how to answer this properly.

"The barrier put up by humans required an extraordinary amount of soul power, a power that monsters simply do not possess. However, if we were to acquire the souls from seven humans, we would have been able to break the barrier. So. We began to collect the souls from children that fell into the Underground."

"And how does one acquire a soul?" Asgore took a deep breath.

"The only way we know of to acquire a soul without damaging it, is to take it from a human once they're deceased." Jenna nodded slowly again.

"You say you required seven human souls, yet you only had six. It's no secret that Ambassador Frisk made a trip through the Underground right when the barrier was broken. Since you claim that you need to kill a human to take its soul, it's safe to believe that you did not kill Frisk, as their words support…but if the barrier hadn't broken, would you have killed Frisk as well?" The question was a punch to Asgore's gut and he tried to answer firmly.

"Yes." Jenna nodded, then threw him a curveball.

"You had a son, Asgore, correct?" The question caught Asgore completely off guard. The humans must have been really thorough in their investigation to find out about Asriel.

"I…yes…but I don't know how that's rele—"

"Your son has not been seen, or even heard of since you returned to the surface. Is he also deceased?" Jenna cut him off. She noticed him tense up, knowing she had hit a sweet spot.

"…Yes…yes he is…" Asgore choked back tears. Jenna kept a neutral look on her face.

"Did he die before or after the first of the six children fell?"

Asgore gritted his teeth. "I really don't see how this is relevant…"

"Answer the question please." Jenna knew that if she could get what she needed, the case would be all but won. Not like it would be hard with Asgore pleading guilty anyway.

"Yes. He was dead before the first children fell." Seeing that he was getting agitated, she decided not to pursue as to how his son passed.

"Do you believe you were mentally stable at the time the first child fell?" Asgore suddenly knew exactly why Jenna brought up his son. To tell the truth, Asgore had made the decision mostly out of Asriel's death, and he closed his eyes.

"No, I do not believe I was entirely stable mentally."

"No further questions your honor."

**_MEANWHILE…_**

In the camp, a monster resembling a small dragon paced back and forth in front of his friends.

"This is unfair…monsters not allowed to attend the trial of a monster king? It's unfair…" One of his friends shrugged.

"I mean, are you surprised? It's not like humans have been all kind and dandy in the past." The dragon nodded in response.

"Fair point Dominic…fair point…I just wish there was something we could do. The trial's going to end badly for him, he'll be thrown into jail forever if not killed…" Dominic sighed again, trying to figure out a solution. Suddenly, he thought of it.

"We could just go down and tell them to let him go if he's convicted?" The dragon looked up.

"What do you mean?" Dominic sighed, his friend had never been terribly quick at figuring things out.

"We march down into a city as a big group, peacefully so they can't do anything, and just demand that they get released. We don't leave until they do! You get what I'm saying here Olax?" Olax nodded slowly, starting to figure it out.

Yeah. Yeah! That's a great idea! We'll do it as soon as things are ready." Dominic ran off, calling over his shoulder.

"I'll try to find more to support us!"

**_LATER…_**

"Jurors, have you reached a verdict?" The judge asked, looking to the Jury. The past hour had been nothing but mentally exhausting court proceedings. The jury had only taken fifteen minutes to decide a verdict when they went to decide. One of them held out an envelope.

"We have your honor." The bailiff took the envelope and handed it to the judge, who opened it, and read the contents.

"King Asgore Dreemurr, you have been found guilty in the murders of the six human children. You are hereby being sentenced to two hundred and eight years, in the local prison." He slammed the gavel down. Asgore looked to the table as the shouts from the humans in the courtroom surrounded him. Two police officers approached and placed him in handcuffs, before escorting him out of the courtroom.

**_ONE WEEK LATER…_**

Alexandre walked down the sidewalk, on his way down home from the theatre. He rounded the bend and stopped dead in his tracks. He backed away and took out his phone, immediately calling 9-1-1.

"911 what is your emergency?" The voice spoke almost immediately after dialling it. He tried not to shout back in a frensy.

"I need the police right away!" Within 15 minutes of the call going in, police officers armed with assault rifles lined the street, blocking the road that led down to the courthouse, and further down the road, the prison. The officers held firm as the line of nearly two dozen monsters approached them. The lead officer took out a bullhorn, turning it on and barking orders into it.

"Attention monsters! You are currently trespassing in the township of Ebott! You must leave the city at once!" Olax broke from the others, walking forward, while the others stopped He yelled back.

"We're not going ANYWHERE! Not until King Asgore has been released!" The officer spoke back into the bullhorn, somewhat nervous at the anger he heard in Olax's voice, and also took a step back as Olax began to close in.

"I think we both know that's not going to happen. He's been tried and convicted for the murder of six children, surely you know this! There's nothing I can do, so I will ask again, that you leave." Olax continued to walk forward until he was right in front of the officer. The others in the lined looked at him warningly, fingers unnervingly close to the triggers on their assault rifles.

"What'll you do if we don't?" The officer tried to keep himself calm.

"If you don't leave now peacefully…we will remove you with force."

Olax growled into the officers' face. "You can't do that. We have only been peaceful." The officer's resolve hardened as the monster defied him.

"We can…and we will if you don't…leave…NOW." Olax felt anger burning inside of him, slowly rising from a low burn into an inferno. He began to turn and walk back to the group, but then his emotions got the better of him.

The officer noticed fire surround the monster's hand, just before Olax turned, launching a fireball at the officer. He ducked to the side, the fireball connecting with his shoulder, sending him sprawling. One of the armed officers ran over to make sure he was okay. The officer grunted and spoke so only the line of officers could hear.

"Take them down. They had their chance." Some of the monsters backed away nervously, not wanting to be present anymore, while more monsters fed their own anger, approaching the line of officers. They broke into a run, some of them letting magic attacks begin to formulate. The officers pointed the rifles at the monsters, and the sound of gunfire echoed through the city.


	9. A Broken King

"We begin tonight with a developing story. The tranquility and quiet of the small down erupted in violence earlier today, as several monsters entered the city, engaging with local law enforcement. While tensions were high between the monsters and the locals after King Asgore Dreemurr was found guilty on six counts of murder and sentenced to over two hundred years in prison, witnesses say they never expected the monsters to act. Some are even calling it an invasion, and an act of war. Reports say that nearly two dozen monsters entered the town, violating a term of the Ebott Treaty, which stated that monsters were not to enter the city until further negotiations had been conducted. They had one demand, the immediate release of King Asgore. Local authorities called in assistance from SWAT teams in the nearby city of Kamloops, and they were on the scene within 30 minutes. Attempts claim to have been made to get the monsters to leave peacefully, but it was a monster that is claimed to have struck first. Several witnesses, including other officers claim that the monster summoned an apparent fireball, and threw it at authorities. The police were granted authority to use deadly force. Reports say that each monster present was killed on site. The sudden turn in events has locals alarmed, and fearing that they might find themselves in the middle of a war. There are also residents of Ebott that are no longer welcoming to the monsters, several of them crying out for action from Prime Minister Hemmingway, demanding that the monsters be driven back where they came from, or even wiped out entirely. While it is only in speculation, it is believed that Prime Minister Hemmingway will be conducting emergency meetings with Lady Toriel Dreemurr, acting in King Asgore's place to try and resolve the matter. On the other hand, the Canadian Armed Forces detachment in Chilliwack has been appearing to be making preparations to mobilize. It appears that a war against our new neighbors, is seemingly inevitable."

Toriel pushed the doors of the meeting hall aside, walking in anxiously. Matthias was already inside, flanked by two officers as he was when he had originally met Asgore in the same room. Toriel sat down, a worried look telling him all he needed to know.

"Let's get straight to the point Lady Toriel…you're no doubt aware of the incident that took place yesterday…" Toriel shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Yes...yes, I am more than aware Prime Minister…you must believe me when I say that I did not order the protest, or even condone it. I didn't even know it was happening until we heard the shots from the camp!" Matthias looked up coldly.

"Why should I believe you?" Toriel stiffened at the question, looking somewhat offended. Before she could snap back, Matthias continued to speak.

"Before you say anything, I want to mention that I haven't exactly been given much reason to trust you in the past weeks. Here I thought we would be able to work to peace with the United Nations, but then of course the attempted assassination led to the investigations being reopened. After being told you harbored no grudge, we find that King Asgore murdered six children, and now monsters walk into the town and attack authorities! Not to mention they used apparent magic, something I was not told about when we originally met. You're lucky I haven't sent the military in here yet!" Toriel had no words. When he put it that way, he did have a very fair point. She tried to calm herself down, being careful in her response.

"I understand where you are coming from. I want to make something very clear to you. The protest I suspect, was not out of anger to the humans…but out of fear for themselves." Matthias's expression didn't even waver.

"Explain."

Toriel tried to explain as best as she could. "King Asgore had been leading these people for centuries. They have come to really depend on him. He is the one that gave us hope when we were in our darkest hours. After I left following the death of our son, he was all they had to look to. Now their dream has finally been seen come true. We are on the surface, which is the only thing we've wanted ever since day one. Now that the secrets have been uncovered and he is in prison, they are scared. They do not know what to do without a leader. They are like sheep without a shepherd. Do you see where I am coming from here?" Matthias took a deep breath.

"Indeed…at the same time though you must understand my problem as well. The locals are terrified of you now. They don't know what to think. All they want, is action against you…while I don't want to force you back under the mountain, I also can't just overlook the incident either. So, until things are more stable, I'll be delaying my promise to grant monsters sovereign territory surrounding the mountain. I hope you can see why." Toriel struggled to hold back her anger at hearing the news. Again, he had a point. Something she deeply hated to think about.

"Very well." She noticed Matthias starting to get up, having said what he wanted to. "Wait! There's, something else I need to talk to you about." Matthias looked up at her and slowly sat back down. Toriel breathed deeply before continuing.

"I want to talk to you about Asgore. I…would like to see his sentence reduced."

"No. Absolutely not." Toriel was stunned by the quick response. She tried again.

"Please, you don't understand! If you could at least allow me to explain to you…" Matthias felt a headache coming on and he pressed two fingers to his forehead.

"…Fine. But please, try to make it brief, I still have other matters I need to tend to." Toriel glanced reluctantly at the two officers.

"I would rather discuss this with you alone." Wanting to get this over with, Matthias waved the two officers away, and they left the room. Only then did Toriel start.

"I need to explain, well why he did what he did. It had to do with the death of our son." She paused, before continuing. "A long, long time ago, there was a human that fell into the ruins at the edge of the Underground. This was the first human that ever fell. My son, Asriel, had been wandering around, exploring the ruins and found the human. Her name was Chara. She had been hurt badly in the fall, and Asriel helped her back home to Asgore and myself. We let her heal, and then adopted her, since she claimed not to have had a family here on the surface. She was…quite reluctant to speak much at first, but she opened up to Asriel on several occasions. They became practically inseparable." Matthias looked at her intently. This was of course news to him, yet he found it oddly fascinating.

"One day though…Chara got very, very, sick. And…she died." Toriel fought back the lump rising in her throat. "Before she died, she asked Asriel something. She wanted to see the bed of flowers from the village she had come from. After she died, Asriel absorbed her soul and took her body to the surface. As he was laying her down though, humans attacked. Asriel never fought back. He could have killed all of them. But he did nothing. We found him just before he turned to dust, just inside the barrier." Matthias looked down to the table. Though he was trying hard to keep a stern face, he couldn't help but let his emotions start to slip. He could only imagine how awful that most have felt.

"Asgore declared war not in anger, but in grief. He wasn't able to think clearly. Please, understand that he had lost two children in just a few hours. One of them had been murdered trying to honor the dying wish of his sibling. I've seen the way he acted after it came out investigations into the missing children began again. The guilt has been crushing him. _Everything_ has been crushing him. He had lost his kingdom…he was driven from his home…trapped underground for centuries…had to watch his two children die, with nothing he could do about it…and on top of it all, he's had a kingdom filled with despair and grief that he had to try and give hope to. To be honest…I am sometimes surprised that he managed to survive for so long." Matthias closed his eyes, deep in thought. It was a moving story, and he knew very well he wouldn't have been much different if he were in Asgore's position. After what seemed like an eternity, he opened his eyes.

"An appeal will need to be filed to the United Nations to shorten his sentence. I will assist in writing the appeal." Toriel almost wanted to cry in relief that the Prime Minister was understanding of their situation. "However." She looked up at Matthias's face.

"I can not just excuse what Asgore has done. I will help you in shortening King Asgore's sentence. _But…_I want him to abdicate the throne." Toriel immediately felt a wave of concern flooding her. If King Asgore was to abdicate, that would mean that the monsters would be losing their leader that had guided them for centuries of darkness. But, then again, Asgore could be able to help in other ways. She finally nodded.

"Very well." Matthias stood and nodded.

"This has been a rather…enlightening discussion Lady Toriel. I hope that we will move towards more stable, peaceful times in the near future." Toriel only nodded, waiting for Matthias to leave. She nearly collapsed back into the chair from the dizziness that overcame her. The crisis had just barely been avoided, and she had convinced Matthias to get back on her side. But what would happen when she went to the United Nations? Would they be as understanding as him? She groaned as she put her head in one hand, standing a few moments later, leaving the meeting hall.

**_FOUR DAYS LATER…_**

Toriel walked into the massive auditorium, that was now much emptier than when Asgore had attended. Matthias was already seated in his seat, along with fourteen other members, and the Security General, making up the United Nations Security Council, the people who would be addressing Asgore's case. Next to no communications hadn't been made about the emergency meeting that weren't in person to avoid the press from catching on. Even so, Undyne had ordered two members of the guard to accompany Toriel, since she was still unable to be present herself, even though she was moving around again. With the help of the CSIS, Toriel had been smuggled in through the back to avoid attention. She took her seat behind the desk holding the plaque with her name on it, replacing that of Asgore's. She watched as Philip Reagan, the Security General rose from his seat.

"Thank you all for coming to this emergency meeting. Let us skip the formalities and go into our first subject of the day. It was raised that there was an incident regarding several monsters being killed by armed authorities in the city of Ebott. Prime Minister Matthias Hemmingway of Canada, would you give us the details please." Matthias leaned into the microphone, looking at his notes before starting to speak.

"Thank you Security General. The incident in question started from a protest that nearly two dozen monsters staged, by walking down the streets of Ebott. These monsters had one intention, to get King Asgore Dreemurr released from prison. For those who do not know, King Asgore was tried and convicted for the murder of six children that disappeared around Mount Ebott, some ranging back as far as nearly one hundred and fifty years. The protest started peacefully, and armed police formed a block in the road. The police tried to get the monsters to leave peacefully, and one of these monsters lashed out, using magic to attack an officer. The officer sustained only minor injuries, but in response the armed police shot and killed all monsters present." Matthias sat back, signalling he was done. Philip motioned to Toriel.

"Lady Toriel Dreemurr, thank you for joining us in King Asgore's place today, what is your response been to this individual matter?" Toriel nodded a small thank you before speaking.

"I have no intentions of retaliating to the matter in a militaristic form, as this will only lead to needless bloodshed. However, I want to see a more thorough investigation launched into the matter, including having the officers involved removed from their positions. The protest was not out of anger, but of fear. These monsters have been led by King Asgore for centuries, through dark times that humans like yourselves can only imagine. To see him being taken away from them, it creates a sense of fear in the kingdom, and a few volatile monsters were pushed over the edge. A lot of those monsters have families that are grieving for them right now. I would also like for the dust of these monsters to be returned to us so we can give them proper funerals. The families deserve to at the very least say their proper goodbye's."

Philip nodded. "You have also filed an appeal to this Security Council requesting that King Asgore's prison sentence be drastically reduced, if not removed. Can you give us reasons as to why we should do this?"

Toriel sighed, pausing to collect her thoughts before beginning the story she had told Matthias. She opened up to everything. About Chara, her son's death, everything. She saw several members of the council look lower when she mentioned that it had been humans that had killed Asriel. She almost smiled, knowing she had touched nerves for each of them. However even when she finished her story, she was not finished.

"This is a monster that has lost quite literally everything. He has lost his home, he has lost what was once his proud kingdom, he has lost close friends in the war, or as a result of it, he's lost his son, and on top of that he has had to guide a broken, grieving kingdom through all of it. I think it is safe to say that there are a lot of humans in this world, maybe even in this room who would have done the same thing. We need to also remember that King Asgore did not want to kill those children. He did so because at the time, there was no other option for him. This was a broken King we're talking about, who is turning to the last resort to save what he had left. He has had to carry the guilt of killing that first child for over a hundred years. That guilt has increased every time he struck down another. He's had to live with the shame of his actions. He will have to continue to live with his guilt, that shame, that pain, for the rest of his life. With everything that has happened…I believe that he has suffered enough. Would you not think so as well?" With the question, Toriel sat back in the seat. She looked around at the delegates gathered. Almost all of them looked deep in thought, and it was several moments before Philip rose.

"Thank you, Lady Toriel. Would you please step outside so the Security Council can discuss the matters." Toriel had been warned by Matthias this was likely to him, as she was not on the Security Council herself, merely making a case in front of them. She nodded and stood, giving the smallest of bows before walking up the stairs and out. Here she waited, pacing anxiously back and forth as she waited. Eventually she got too tired to pace and sat in a couch near a window. The sun slowly dragged across the sky, and the sky began to turn from a blue, to a more orange and purple colour before one of the Untied Nations security guards appeared.

"Lady Toriel, the Security Council is ready for you." She nodded to the guard, standing and walking back into the auditorium. Matthias smiled promisingly at her as she took her seat. Philip took a new piece of paper and read it out.

"Thank you for waiting Lady Toriel. The Security Council has decided to allow investigations into the incident regarding the deaths of the monsters, as well as arrange for the dust to be returned to the families of the monsters that lost loved ones. As for the matter regarding King Asgore Dreemurr's sentence…" Philip paused and Toriel found herself holding her breath.

"We can not dismiss his sentence entirely. But, with new information given to us about the circumstances that gave him his motive, it pushed the case into new light, and is agreeable that there has been enough suffering. His sentence is going to be reduced to only fifteen years, with the condition that he will abdicate the throne the day of his release." Toriel nodded, exhaling.

"Understood. Thank you." Philip looked around at the delegates. "If there are no further matters that are required…" There was silence. "This emergency meeting is adjourned. Thank you all for attending." Toriel slumped forward in her chair, trying to hold back the waves of emotion. Matthias walked over and put a hand on her shoulder as a sign of comfort. She choked out.

"Thank you…it must have been a hard decision…"

Matthias sounded tired from the recent developments as well. "It's the least I could do." Toriel pushed herself to her feet, following Matthias to the back door. Peace had been secured at last. Now all she would have to do is keep it.


	10. Forgiveness

Asgore walked slowly to the first of two gates bordering the prison. There was a loud buzzer that echoed from one of the towers, and the first door slid open. Asgore walked through just as the second door slid open, revealing Toriel waiting for him on the other side. Taking a breath, he approached her, staring at her in the face. Fifteen long years since he had been outside the walls of the prison. He found himself being the first to speak.

"You never explained to me how you managed to do it…or why you did it in fact. You should know better than anyone that I don't deserve to be set free so soon…" Toriel shook her head, beginning to lead the way to her car parked in the lot.

"Let's just say we've got some higher friends…as for why? Well, as much as I despise the actions you used…I think there's been enough hurt. Speaking of which…you know what needs to be done next, remember?" Asgore nodded solemnly.

"Indeed. Shall we go?" Toriel unlocked the car, allowing Asgore into the passenger seat.

"Let's. The press should already be there by the time we arrive." For the first two minutes, the two drove in silence, then Asgore tried to strike up conversation.

"So? What have I missed the past fifteen years? I can imagine much has changed." Toriel smiled, grateful to Asgore for breaking the awkwardness.

"Well let's see…monsters were allowed into the cities only a month after the monsters tried to free you, I was surprised they were let in so soon, but Prime Minister Hemmingway expressed that those who acted against us would be dealt with accordingly. Frisk stayed with myself for several years, then they went to college. During this period they resigned as an ambassador, but have mentioned they would like to get a career as a special social worker for monster children. She's showing great promise!" Asgore smiled. The job would definitely suit Frisk.

"What of the others? Like the royal guard and so on?"

"Well, the Royal Guard was finally disbanded a year after your imprisonment. Undyne's been working ever since as a local police officer. Alphys is one of the heads of a joint human and monster science panel, and they've been working quite well together! The humans are quite fascinated with the Core, and I can assure you, Alphys is more than happy to explain it to them. As for Papyrus and Sans, they have actually gotten jobs as tour guides for the Underground for humans that want to explore. Oh! That reminds me, Prime Minister Hemmingway fulfilled his promise to grant us sovereign land as well! The land expands nearly fifty miles around the mountain in all directions." As she spoke, Asgore saw a sign announcing they were entering the new borders. Apparently his prison had been just outside. He sighed.

"Well, I'm happy to hear things are going well…but are you sure you want to make the same choice?" Toriel glanced over at him.

"I have wanted to found a school for both humans and monsters for some time…making this decision will allow me to do this more successfully." Asgore nodded as she pulled into the parking lot of the same hall where Asgore had first appeared to the press over a dozen years ago.

"As you wish…" Was his only response before the two climbed out of the car. Inside, Asgore straightened his robes one more time before walking through the doors and into the constant flash of cameras. Everybody was already silent. Asgore stepped up to the podium with Toriel standing just behind him before beginning to speak.

"Good afternoon. I think it's important for me to get straight to the point. By now I'm sure all of you are aware of my crimes, and why I committed them. I would be lying if I said I felt like I deserved to be standing in front of you here today. To tell you the truth, I feel like I should have gotten much worse even before my sentence was shortened. I feel like it is important to put the past behind us. The more we dwell on it, the more it affects us. Change is required to move forward. History has proven this time and time again. To allow the past to be pushed behind, to allow us all to look to the future…it is here, that I, King Asgore Dreemurr, and Lady Toriel, are both abdicating the throne." Questions exploded from the people gathered. Asgore raised one hand to silence their questions, though he had to wait some time.

"This was not a decision that I have made lightly. I have had fifteen long years to ponder over the answer, and I believe I have chosen the best one. I will still remain active in the political world of today as a representative for monsters, but not as a king. It is here that I would also like…that I would like to publicly say that…" Asgore paused, trying to formulate the words. "That I am deeply sorry for my actions that resulted in the deaths of those six children. I understand that apologies can not bring them back…but it is another step towards peace. I send my deepest consolations to the families…and friends, of these children. Should any of them ever want to speak with me…my door will always be open. This conference is over." Ignoring the questions that were thrown his way, Asgore left the podium, Toriel following him out into the hallway just outside. Asgore tried not to lean against the wall. Toriel put a hand on his shoulder.

"I have made arrangements to allow you to stay with myself until you have found a place to live." Asgore nodded and responded, his voice so low it was almost a croak.

"Thank you…" They were about to leave, when Asgore noticed an elderly man staring at them from the end of the hallway. Toriel followed his gaze, but Asgore reacted first.

"Can you give me a moment Toriel…I'll join you shortly." Toriel looked once more at the man before nodding.

"I will be waiting outside." As she left, the man came forward, leaning on a cane as he approached.

"That was quite the speech…" Asgore was braced for what he assumed would be an insult as the man began, but what followed caught him even more off guard.

"I have a question. About the children. When you faced them…did they suffer?" Asgore was far from prepared for the question, and he did his best to answer.

"I…I tried to make it as painless as I could…was one of them family?" The man shook his head.

"Not family…but a dear friend." He took out a picture from a small locket he kept beneath his shirt. Asgore nearly choked on the lump as he was shown the picture. In it was the old man as a young boy, and a beautiful girl beside him. They looked happy…and Asgore recognized the face instantly.

"Listen…I—" The man cut him off.

"Don't talk! Just…listen." Asgore managed to keep his mouth shut, waiting for the man to proceed.

"Firstly…that was a very brave thing to do. Admitting your faults…and facing them head on? Not an easy feat in today's world. Most politicians would simply cover up their mistakes. Pin it on others. I've seen it time, and time again. But you…you're different. You may be a murderer…but you are also very honest. With both yourself, and the rest of the world. That is someone that I can find some respect for." Asgore found himself curious to know where this was going.

"I had spent fifty two years wondering what had happened to her…I searched the mountain nearly every day at first, and slowly those searches stopped. But I never stopped thinking about her. She was the kindest soul you could ever meet. So, when I found out that you killed her that day…I swore to myself I could never, as long as I lived, forgive you." Asgore lowered his head shamefully. He knew what it was like to have a loved one killed…but to have them missing for decades before finding out about it? That was probably the only thing that could have been worse. Still, the man wasn't finished.

"But…it is as you said, we need to take steps to make peace. Apologies won't bring her back. You said so yourself. Nothing ever will. We can not undo what has been done. But…I know she would want me to forgive you. Something tells me she has forgiven you herself. So…for her sake…I forgive you, Asgore Dreemurr." Asgore looked up, shocked.

"I…I don't deserve your forgiveness." The man closed his eyes.

"I know you don't. But, we all need to start somewhere. I likely would have done the exact same thing if I was in your place, given all you went through. I'm sure that a good portion of today's leaders would agree with me on that. I know that if I committed crimes, I would want to be granted forgiveness as well." Asgore looked up from the floor to the man again.

"T-Thank you…" The man now cracked a small smile.

"I will be praying for your kind Asgore…" With this, the man began to walk away. Asgore turned to leave, but stopped when the man called back.

"Oh! One word of advice." Asgore turned around.

"Remember what you are fighting for…please…do not become like the corrupt, and violent leaders of today. There are very few humans that can compare to yourself Asgore. We must all try to ensure that peace and harmony prevail, yes?" With this question, the man turned the corner and left. Asgore looked to the door. He walked through the doors to Toriel. Once outside, he took the time to reflect on the scenery. It was a beautiful day. Birds were singing…flowers were blooming…it was on days like this that shadows could be swept away, allowing the light to reign the world in peace and harmony.

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**And so concludes Shadows of the Past. The one review given to the story (at the time of this being written), honestly warmed me. Hearing that you guys enjoy the stuff I write up always brings joy to my heart, as it helps for me to be more inspired. In fact that same review honestly made me almost sad that this is indeed the final chapter. I was considering extending it, adding more in, but I feel like if I were to do that, I would have to take the story in a direction it was not intended to take.**

**So, this is it. I will hopefully be able to continue to fulfill your standards with the stories to come. Requests are always open (see the requests open page), and I am always open to criticism as well. So, if you find that it is not as good as it could have been, please! Tell me! It will allow me to take your thoughts into mind when I am writing in the future.**

**That's all from me, hope you've enjoyed reading this story! I know I've enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
